


Beauty of the Night Sky

by animeobsessedtrash



Series: Purely TsukiYama [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Confessions, Cuties, Festival, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeobsessedtrash/pseuds/animeobsessedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yams is being Yams, and Tsuki loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty of the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Fan-fic, hope you enjoy!

Yamaguchi’s heart was pounding as he ran as fast as he could, pumping his arms. His feet hit the cold pavement in a fast, rhythmic slap-slap-slap-slap. Weaving and turning through the massive crowds that the festival brought about every time this year. He just _had_ to make it there on time…

 

His chest ached from the lack of oxygen, and his limbs were burning and sore from running for such a long time at such high speeds 

 

His eyes were burning from the overly abundant smoke in the air, and tears ran down his flushed freckled cheeks. He just laughed and ran faster, a smile spreading across his face. Lights from the festival sparkled all around him, turning everything hundreds of different colors. People laughed and talked loudly across the masses to people across the way. Young kids played games laughing, screaming, and running all over the place. In his hand he had a bag with sparklers, lights, a blanket and snacks, he couldn’t wait to go see his best friend.

 

His heart gave off a small pang of sadness at the word _‘friend’._ Yamaguchi knew that Tsuki didn’t have any feelings for him, but he didn’t care, he _really_ liked Tsuki. And so, he continued to run, it was almost time for the sun to set and Yamaguchi had a lot to do before the stars came out.

 

Today, he would finally tell Tsuki how he felt.

 

Yamaguchi slowed to catch his breath, and saw two young boys, like Tsuki and himself, the taller was protecting the shorter one from a group of boys their age. He let out a small laugh and picked up the pace. It was their third year in high school, and they probably wouldn’t see too much of each other at university. It was now or never, and Yamaguchi decided it was time.

 

Finally, he reached the patch of grass he had told Tsuki to meet him at. This little area was a short distance out from the festival, but far enough to where the piercing noise was muffled and the harsh lights were dimmed. Quickly, Yamaguchi got to work. He got out the blanket and set it neatly down, and placed lights on the side of the blanket and snacks in the middle.

 

Yamaguchi rose from the floor, and looked down. The blanket lay poofed on a bed of white flowers that stretched out beneath their blanket about a foot in every direction. The small lights made the small patch glow a soft golden color. He sat down and waited for a good 15 minutes. _I can do this,_ Yamaguchi thought to himself, _Oh my god what if I mess up? I can’t handle the pressure! Wait, I’m the captain, so I guess I’ve dealt with harder stuff before. Oh yeah… we probably won’t get to play together again huh? Why is he late? He was so late? Oh god I can’t do this… I CAN’T do this! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh-_  

 

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima called as he gave a slight wave to his friend, “Yo”.

Yamaguchi froze, only now did he realize that he was rocking back and forth on the blanket.

“Oh! Hey Tsuki. Where-”

“Sorry I was late, I had to go do something.”

“Oh um, it’s okay” Yamaguchi let out a small laugh

 

Yamaguchi sat down and lightly pat the spot next to him, and obediently, Tsukishima sat down next to him, with Yamaguchi’s knee resting barely on top of Tsuki’s. They talked briefly, before the firework show had begun, and the start was unexpected, so the loud boom causes Yamaguchi to let out a high-pitched squeak mid sentence, eliciting a snort from Tsukishima.  

The first one busted in the sky and fell like rain, the neon purple lights raining down and disappeared. The fireworks continued in a steady pattern, golden-white lights illuminated Tsuki’s face as he watched the next one arch high in the sky and fall. Gold, red, blue, yellow and hundreds of other colors exploded in the sky above them, casting multi colored lights on their faces.

 

Yamaguchi could feel the explosions of the fire works in his chest, but the pounding of his heart rivaled the other noises around him. Yamaguchi leaned back slightly and put his hands behind him as support. He felt Tsukishima’s leg shift under his, as Tsuki followed suit, so that now, Yamaguchi’s leg was draped over one of Tsukishima’s, and their hands brushed slightly. Yamaguchi gave a small smile as he felt a burning blush creep up his neck and dust his his ears.

 

The firework show had ended about ten minutes ago, but neither of the teens moved, they wanted to watch the stars. Just about everyone had already left the festival, and only the clean up crew was left. Quietly, they laid down next to each other, looking up at the vast skies above them.

 

The stars slowly began to glow brighter in the dark night sky. It had started to get chilly outside, so the two squished closer to stay warm.

 

Tsuki turned to his head to the side, in order to look at Yamaguchi’s face. In dim light, he could see Tadashi’s bright eyes and soft smile. He admired the other boy’s freckles, they sprinkled on his face so perfectly, if that was possible; those, were Tsuki’s stars, the only ones that he really needed. Although the balls of gas in the sky were quite nice, Yamaguchi was much more beautiful. And now, even in the low light, a very noticeable blush appeared beneath his freckles.

 

Yamaguchi could feel Tsuki’s eyes staring at him, and was getting embarrassed for no real reason. And Tsukishima spoke up:

“Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi almost jumped at the sudden break in the comfortable silence, and responded with a slight undertone of shock in his voice

“Y-yeah, Tsuki?”

“Is there something you want to tell me? You haven’t really been acting like yourself lately, are you okay?”

“Oh! I am- uh, I’m fine. It's just… Never mind. It’s okay!” Yamaguchi let out a nervous chuckle. He shifted nervously, suddenly unable to breathe in the cool night air. _Damn_ , he thought, _I guess I’m just to scared, I can’t say it_.  

 

Once again he propped himself up on his elbows and sat up, still staring up at the sky, letting out a long and exasperated sigh, he let his shoulders droop and his head loll back.

Ever so quietly, Tsuki sat up too, although he immediately rest his head on one of Yamaguchi’s shoulders.

This was very out of character for Tsukishima to do, so immediately, Yamaguchi stiffened and a slight deeper blush dusted his freckled face more so.

 

“Ts-Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asked, slightly alarmed, “whats wr-wrong?”

“Hmm?” the blond replied, much needed sleep evident in the low tone of the response,

“Sorry, I’m just tired”

“It's fine…” Yamaguchi sighed, cursing himself and the false hope he had created for himself.

He was never going to say it to Tsukishima, _never, never, never, never, never,never,never,never, never EVER IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE WOULD HE TELL---NOW!_

 

“ _KEI_! I really really like you, like A LOT, since Middle School, but I haven't had the guts to say it! I don’t even know why I’m saying it right now but I-can’t-stop-talking- and _I think that I might die right now_ oh my god what am I doing ohfuckwhatdidIjustdo-” Yamaguchi trailed off, staring at his hands, that sat limp and lifeless in his lap. He felt like he was going to vomit.

“Tadashi.”  

Yamaguchi let out a high pitched squeaked in response

“You’re such an idiot”

Yamaguchi’s face darted up,making eye contact with the blond, eyes looking stricken and hurt

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima almost scoffed, “I like too. Maybe a little too much at times. You are the coolest person I know, remember?” Tsukishima continued “Honestly, how could you not have noticed by now? You’re the only person I’ve actually cared to listen to when they talk, I’m always looking at you, I never criticize you like the two especially energetic dumb-asses. I try to do my best with you...” The last few words, drifted off into the breeze, barely even audible

 

Yamaguchi sat there, staring at Tsukishima, with wide eyes.

 

Finally, Tsukishima tore his own eyes from the dark and vast sky above them, to stare into the two huge orbs of galaxies, that were staring holes right through his very being.

 

He looked absolutely beautiful. The was the moonlight made his face look like porcelain. His freckles were illuminated, like the stars above. Eyes so bright and shiny, he swore he could see worlds hidden underneath. All of his features were softened his features, especially his lips… Tsukishima couldn’t stop staring, once he started he could never take his eyes off of him.

 

Perfection.

 

Yamaguchi jumped him, throwing his arms around Tsuki’s neck, he yanked him down. The blond’s eyes flew open, wider than ever before, as Yamaguchi pulled him down into a sweet, and soft kiss. Tsukishima melted into it, wrapping his arms around Tadashi, closing the distance further.

 

It was everything he hoped it would be. It was gentle, and intense. Yamaguchi’s lips were soft, and felt warm against his own. He let out a laugh against the other’s mouth, at they wound their hands through the blond locks.

 

They both fell back in a fit of laughter; holding one another, the laughs building in their chests and rolling off of their tongues so smoothly, it would make them laugh more, over and over for aa fairly long time.

 

After their laughing died down, both of their stomachs sore from their laughs. They continued to stay laying there, engulfed in each other's warmth, letting it surround them, and fill their hearts and smiles.

  
“We should probably pick up and go home now, huh?”

“No, I’m too lazy. I don’t wanna move”

“Oh my god, Tsuki, are you pouting?!”

“No!”

“Well, we can’t stay here all night.”

“Watch me.”

“ _EEEH!??? "_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I have a lot more I'm going to write, so stay tuned!
> 
> Have a marvelous day <3


End file.
